User talk:Aronwk
Please leave any Questions or Comments you have for me on the page. Thanks Aronwk 17:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Aronwk Oobing Do you have the CP OoB pics? 03:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) What is CP??? I have OoB pics of Crux, GF, AG, and NS. --Aronwk 01:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk you say youve been on the other side of rivendark canyon, but i dont believe it without proof. so...got any proof? Drigle 20:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Here i am across Rivendark canyon in the Crux Glitch. --Aronwk 15:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk Hey...does that Crux Prime glitch still work? If it does...can you show me? Thanks Brickon 00:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No i cant, there is currently no way open to get there. i used the teleportation glitch to get there, which has also been fixed. --Aronwk 15:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk Hey Aron, Fezzes are cool!Aronwk 20:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC)ZapDragonMeteror You posted pictures of yourself out of bounds in AG earlyer. Does the glitch you used still work?! I REEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLYYYYY want to know how to get out there, please tell me! Yes, I know how to, BUT I WILL NOT TELL. remember too leave a signature so i know who u are. Overbuild? Are you on storm or overbuild? The One and Only Master Paradox of Storm! Hey Aronwk. I belive you've been to the otherside of Rivendark Canyon. And I wanted to ask if you have eny more detaled pictures or a vidieo!, Sensearly, Polturgighst I don't have any video, but i might have some more pictures. I do not appreciate you uploading my my picture that was already on the wiki, so please remove it and just use the one i have on THIS PAGE. --Aronwk 13:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) H4x H4xerrrrr h4xerrrrrrrrr h4xerrrr Really Yahooie7 your that inmature... Aronwk 01:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) luliveparty Aarin, PLEASE tell Electro Bricks to check his Skype! I'm trying to contact him. And please tell him not to say the name of the account. It's my Dad's account, and I don't want that online everywhere. [[User:Le717|'le717']] 'Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 19:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) LVL Files Aronwk, do you know what program to use to open the .lvl files? Jon002 No, I do not. i just open them with a text viewer. --Aronwk 16:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) When I open them with a text viewer i get a bunch of squares. Does it show text for you? Jon002 yes, jus little squares. that mean that they are a compiled file, much like Java. but there is stuff between the squares :P --Aronwk 16:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Viewing a File I have been able to load the 3D models into Unity, but I can't get it to where I can move around in it with a bubble thing (Like you did with Nexus Tower). How do I do it? Jon002 I made that with custom scripts that I will not share. --Aronwk 16:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) chat Do you have a chat to go to besides this Wiki chat?Reptilianman 15:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC)reptilianmanReptilianman 15:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, but its and simple java based chat that you have to telnet to, also i would have to port-forward for other people to use it. But i will look arround and see if i can find a secure chat widgit and see if i can put it on Faction LU or somewhere where everybody can get to it--Aronwk 15:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Also i havent gotten the kick command completely fixed on the chat either Aronwk 15:53, February 9, 2012 (UTC) If you want to take a look at the chat, here is the code for it. Ignore some of the functions, because this was orginally a multiplayer numer-guessing game that my teacher made while i was at computer camp :P Aronwk 16:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay well any chat is better than this chat at this point Reptilianman 16:14, February 9, 2012 (UTC)WhiteReptilianman 16:14, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I will be checking your site for the chat. Problem is i would have to embed this as a java applet..... maybe wordpress offers a free chat plugin.Aronwk 16:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Wordpress.com Reblog How on earth did you reblog those posts on FactionLU? I have a post I want to do, but "Press This" didn't do what you did... 20:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Its called, there-is-a-button-on-the-bar-at-the-top. hope that helps :P Aronwk 20:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) oooNexus Tower didnt you make the nexus tower? where you are an egg floating? i cant find it plz email me the download Themythran (talk) 04:41, October 30, 2012 (UTC) No, I did not "make" that Nexus Tower. I compiled it from the extracted Lego Universe game files. But never-the-less, the download can be found here on the download page of my blog, FactionLU. FactionLU Download Page Thanks for your interest in my work :) --Aronwk (talk) 00:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) If you choose to use it in any way, please give some credit to me, as I did work very hard to compile this. --Aronwk (talk) 00:33, October 31, 2012 (UTC) could you plz tell me how to do it??? theMythran I said no, and that means no. Aronwk (talk) 23:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC)